


Listen To Me

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Drabble, Hurt Stiles, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Challenge words were: iron, shadow, urgency.Enjoy!





	Listen To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge words were: iron, shadow, urgency. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stiles, don't push it in too far,” Scott shouted urgently. “The iron in the arrowhead will kill her.”

Stiles looked up as a shadow fell over him, Scott standing above him. Glancing around, he found the rest of the pack surrounding the enemies.

Scott growled in warning. “Stiles.”

Stiles shot to his feet and got into Scott's face. “She killed my child, Scott, and almost killed Derek! Do you not remember or just don't care?! She needs to pay for what she did!”

“We’re not killing her.”

Stiles slammed his fist against Scott's cheek, ignoring the pain in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Also, kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡
> 
> [I'm still on Tumblr so come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
